My Putih abuabu Silver's  Anniversary Party
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Abu masih menyelimuti tempat tinggal SHINee. Sekolah Taemin mengadakan peringatan ultah perak, Taemin ingin mengajak hyungdeulnuya untuk datang, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Taemin untuk mengajak hyungnya? Penasaran? Sekuel dari MONSTER ABU... Humor!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **My Putih "a.b.u.a.b.u" Silver's Anniversary Party (Taemin's Fool Day)

**Author : **DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

**Main Cast : **Taemin SHINee

**Support Cast : **Member SHINee, Emma Watson

**Length : **Chapter 1 of 3

**Genre : **Humor (?), Family

**Rating : **K+

**Summary : **Abu masih menyelimuti tempat tinggal SHINee. Sekolah Taemin mengadakan peringatan ultah perak, Taemin ingin mengajak hyungdeulnuya untuk datang, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Taemin untuk mengajak hyungnya? Penasaran? Baca... Sekuel dari MONSTER ABU, ngakak lagi !

**A.N : **Gaje ! Hehehe

Happy reading dears ^^

**My Putih "a.b.u.a.b.u" Silver's Anniversary Party**

* * *

><p>-author pov-<p>

"Cip cip cip cip..."

"Kukuruyukk..." ketahuan deh kalau dorm shinee terletak di desa. *aisshh.. bilang aja langsung kalo rumahnya author di desa*

"Meonggg...? Mbeeeekkkk... Moooooo..." *Lahh.. ini kok malah jadi koor hewan tho? == Udah.. udah.. balik ke awal*

"Cip cip cip cip..." suara burung berkicauan. Seberkas tipis sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar ke-lima namja yang dikenal dengan nama shinee ini. Rupanya matahari masih pelit untuk membagikan sinarnya di kota Magelang. Abu tipis-tipis masih turun di luar rumah. *sumpahh.. mending nulis :: s.a.l.j.u tipis-tipis masih turun di luar rumah*

-taemin pov-

Mataku perlahan terbuka. Aku menguap dan mengkucek-kucek mataku. Ini memang kebiasaanku kalau baru bangun tidur. *penting readers ! bayangin wajahnya taemin seimut mungkin ! (maksa) bletakk* Banyak noona-noona yang menyukaiku karena aku ini imut. Aku selalu merasa setingkat di atas hyungdeulku ketika mendengar noona yang mengagumiku karena tampangku dan kelakuanku yang masih kayak anak TK ini. Tidak seperti fansnya hyungdeulku yang akan bilang seperti ini :: "Waaaaaa... Key oppa sangat stylish" atau "Minho oppa keren! Macho... Cowok banget deh pokoknya" atau "Jonghyun oppa memesona" atau lagi "Onew oppa memiliki kharisma!"

Tapi penggemarku pasti akan bilang :: "Taemin itu lucu banget, imut, manis, ngegemesin deh! Polos, ramah lagi!" Itu memang sifat asliku. Aihhh.. Aku ini memang imut ! *OnewJonghyunKeyMinho : Huekz! (muntah darah 100 ember). Kuberitau yaa, ternyata sifat hyungdeulku sangatlah bertolak belakang ketika oncamera dan offcamera. Key hyung(umma)itu amat sangat cerewet sekali, dia terlalu detail memikirkan penampilannya. Aihh... aku pasti bakalan kabur ke Gua jatijajar buat meditasi kalau aku benar-benar harus jadi anaknya. Catatan : Key hyung selalu menganggapku sebagai anaknya. Sementara Onew hyung... dia terlalu banyak mengucapkan kata "NG" dalam hidupnya. Pernah waktu istirahat sore...

Key : "Onew hyung.. kau mau minum apa?"

Onew : (membalik-balik koran dengan serius) "NG..."

Key : "Hyung?" (tetap setia menunggu jawaban.. *aihh apaan sih)

Onew : (membuka-buka koran dengan gugup) "NG..."

Key : "Hyung ! Kau mau minum atau nggak sih?" (nada Key mulai meninggi 1 oktaf)

Onew : (memandang Key sambil meringis dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal) "Memangnya ada minum apa ya? Hehehe"

Key : (memutar bola matanya) "Kau itu seperti Patrick yang ketika ditanya Squidward 'mau pesan apa' malah cuma mengeluarkan air liur"

Onew : (noel-noel lantai sambil nangis)

Aku yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mengucapkan istighfar... Ohh.. Onew hyung.. semoga kau segera di beri wangsit agar kau sadar kalau umurmu sudah 21 tahun...Aihhh.. Hahaha.. kenapa malah jadi curhat colongan gini sih? Baiklah.. kita lanjutin nanti ya curcolnya.

"Hoahhmmm... Kenapa Jonghyun hyung belum membangunkanku? Dimana hyungdeul? Apa mereka masih tidur?" kataku sambil duduk di pinggir tampat tidur dengan mata setengah terbuka. Dengan posisi itu aku bisa melihat hyungdeulku semua. Onew hyung yang tidur di ranjang ekstra masih terlihat lelap dengan sarung penutup matanya. Sepertinya semalam Onew hyung pulang sangat larut dari syuting drama musikalnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Minho hyung yang ranjangnya ada di seberang ranjangku juga masih ada di alam mimpi. Aishhh.. apa Minho hyung masih memikirkan kekalahan tim winning elevennya yang tadi malam? Haha.. Minho hyung pasti semalam tidur larut gara-gara mikirin kekalahannya itu. Semalam setelah menang bermain winning eleven aku langsung ngacir ke kamar dan tidur. Tapi Minho hyung masih terdiam di depan PS dengan wajah frustasinya. Setidaknya itu yang diceritakan oleh Key hyung ketika dia masuk ke kamar dan curhat sama aku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku.. kalau berdiri seperti ini aku langsung bisa melihat jonghyun hyung karena tempat tidurnya ada di atasku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos kalau sedang tidur. Benar-benar berbeda dari dia yang selalu tebar pesona dengan para noona. Hihi.. apa aku kalau tidur juga sepolos ini? Aku jadi penasaran.. tapi aku juga pasti kalau tidur polos donk... nggak tidur aja udah polos kok xD *meyakinkan diri sendiri (maksa banget .. hehe)* Aku melihat Key hyung yang tidur dengan posisi yang sangat kaku dan nggak nyaman. Aighoo~.. mungkin dia masih nggak rela untuk tidur karena takut potongan rambutnya yang baru akan rusak ketika dia tidur. Kemarin sore dia datang dengan potongan rambut yang baru. Entahlah, aku belum terlalu mengerti tentang dunia fashion, tapi dia mencukur habis rambut sebelah kanannya, dan rambut tengahnya dijabrikkan seperti anak punk! Kupikir dia benar-benar telah menggundul rambutnya. Tapi ternyata masih tersisa sedikit rambut tipis yang di cat berwarna kuning emas! Aihh.. hebat benar hyungku yang satu ini. Tapi aku bisa membayangkan betapa marahnya dia kalau hair stylishnya salah memotong rambut Key hyung. Pasti hair stylish malang itu akan segera dicekik oleh Key hyung. Hahaha...

Aku memandang hyungdeulku dengan sayang. Beruntungnya aku memiliki hyungdeul seperti mereka. Hyungdeul yang baik dan udah ku anggap keluargaku sendiri. Aku menatap jam dinding berbackground chibi SHINee. Jam 06.00. Setengah jam lagi, kalau nggak cepat aku bisa telat. Tapi... aku nggak tega kalau bangunin hyungdeul pagi-pagi gini, apalagi ini hari Minggu. Tapi... bayangan noona itu kembali hadir di pikiranku. "Taemin a~ ... Bisakah kau membantuku? Mau kah kau... Membujuk hyungdeulmu untuk berpartisipasi dalam acara ini?" Emma... suaranya masih terngiang jelas di telingaku. Dia, noona yang ku kagumi diam-diam. Senang sekali rasanya waktu dia meminta bantuanku. Tentu saja aku langsung mengangguk-angguk senang.

Ottohkae? Ottohkae? Aku udah terlanjur berjanji pada Emma, tapi aku nggak tega bangunin hyungdeulku yang kelelahan ini. . , Aisshh! Aku harus memantapkan pilihanku! Maafkan aku hyungdeul !

-author pov-

Taemin mematung di depan tempat tidur ke lima personil SHINee. Wajahnya terlihat bimbang, dia memejamkan mata sejenak *dengan ekspresi lucu* dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengambil toa *pengeras suara* yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidur mereka. *toa itu merupakan salah satu senjata selain gong yang biasanya digunakan Jonghyun untuk membangunkan Minho. Hihihihih.. *ketawa devil*

"HYUUUUUUUUNNNGGDEULLLL! WAKEEEEEE UPPPPPP!" suara 5 oktaf Taemin (dibantu toa pastinya) mampu menggetarkan dorm SHINee. *lebayy xD*

Otomatis para hyung itu bangun dengan wajah super kaget. Termasuk Minho, padahal kalau Jonghyun yang bangunin, belum tentu Minho bisa langsung bangun kayak sekarang. *ya iyalah.. mana ada orang yang ga bangun kalau di teriakin pake toa+suara 5 oktaf... setidaknya cara membangunkan Minho ala Jonghyun nggak sesadis ini*

"Maknae !" raung Onew.

"Kau gila yaaa?" teriak Key.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Taemin a~? Mengganggu saja," kata Jonghyun.

"Aighooo~.. Kau bisa membuatku tuli !" marah Minho.

"Mianhae hyungdeul ..." Taemin meminta maaf sambil menunjukkan tampang innocent.

"Sudahlah.. aku ngantuk.. aku mau tidur lagi," kata Onew.

"Aku juga masih ngantuk Taeminie," sambung Jonghyun.

"Kalau kau ingin bermain Winning Eleven dengan Minho, bangunkan dia saja, jangan kau bangunkan kami juga," timpal Key langsung berbaring dengan keras di kasurnya. Lupa akan rambutnya.

"Ini belum jam bangunku Taeminie.. Hari minggu jam bangunku kan kam 11.00," kata Minho lalu menutup matanya lagi.

"Eitsssss ! JANGAN TIDUR LAGI !" teriak Taemin dengan toa-nya.

"Taemin a~ ... ! Kau nggak WARASSSSSSSS!" teriak hyungdeul bersamaan.

-taemin pov-

Aku menyerahkan celana olahraga ke masing-masing hyungku setelah mereka semua ku paksa untuk duduk dan mendengarkan aku. Tentu saja mereka duduk setelah aku mengeluarkan jurus Puppy Dog Eyes ku.. Hehe.. Untunglah aku punya jurus andalan... Mereka masih menatapku dengan bingung ketika menerima celana olahraga dariku.

"Kita akan Jalan Santai hyungdeul ! Ayo mandi duluuuuu!" kataku dengan amat ceria. Bagaimana tidak? Aku hampir berhasil membawa hyungdeulku ke acara peringatan hari ulang tahun perak SMA ku. Dan pasti Emma akan memujiku! Horeeee... *teriak kegirangan* Aku berlari ke kamar mandi bawah untuk mandi sebersih mungkin.

-author pov-

Taemin melompat-lompat ke kamar mandi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang. Sementara hyungdeulnya hanya mengangkat bahu melihat tingkah si maknae.

"Mwo?" tanya Key pada Jonghyun.

"Jalan santai katanya?" Onew menoleh pada Minho.

"Entahlah... Sebaiknya kita mandi dan turuti keinginannya," kata Minho kalem.

"Minho-ya~? Kau kerasukan setan mana sampai mau bangun pagi demi 'dia' ?" lengking Key.

"Setan Taemin," jawab Minho sambil masuk ke kamar mandi. Onew, Key dan Jonghyun pun mengikuti.

HIDUP REVIEWS !

balasan reviews MONSTER ABU

1. min hyorin

wkwkwk.. ne chingu-ya ^^ ini pengalaman aku sendiri ... huks , ehh, qm mau ke magelang naik kereta? kagak ada stasiun dsini ==" transit di jogja nuh... hahah... makasih dah baca n reviews ^^

2. akaiviehkawaii

buat lagi? ==" lha stelah kolab qta n kolabku ma gimo michiko selesai kayaknya aku mau hiatus aghy ==" huksss...

jjong? ni udah ada sekuelnya.. kemarin aku nggali notes-ku di FB hahaha... FF lama ini =="

3. gimo maknae nakal

hahaha! asem ki kwe.. wiz kana selesaike ff qt xD tak kasih ide anyar ^^

4. Taena unnie

makasih unn dah dibaca ^^ haha... ni emang pengalaman pribadi aku =="

haiya itu key mau bukain pintu jha adonannya dibawa2.. key aneh =="


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Putih "a.b.u.a.b.u" Silver's Anniversary Party (Taemin's Fool Day) *parody fanfiction*

Genre : Humor (?), Family

Casts : Member SHINee

Author : DesySeungho

—C.h.a.p.t.e.r 2—

-author pov-

Selesai mandi Taemin bergegas ke dapur. Taemin ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk hyungdeul-nya. *salah satu cara Taemin untuk membujuk hyungdeul-nya agar mau manggung di acara peringatan ulang tahun perak SMA-nya*

'Aku harus meluluhkan hati mereka! Mereka harus mau manggung di SMA-ku! Ini demi Emma!' batin Taemin sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Taemin membuatkan sandwich daging untuk hyungdeulnya. Sampai saat ini kemampuan memasak Taemin belum meningkat meski terkadang kalau ada waktu luang Key selalu memaksa Taemin untuk belajar memasak dengannya.

Pernah sebulan lalu, Key sedang sakit sehingga nggak bisa masak untuk hyung dan dongsaengnya. Taemin yang nggak tega melihat hyungdeul-nya kelaparan segera pergi ke dapur dan mencoba mempraktekkan pelajaran memasaknya dengan Key. Taemin membuatkan Bibimbap untuk hyungdeulnya. Setelah selesai, dia memanggil ketiga hyungnya yang ada di ruang TV. Key sedang sakit, sehingga Key tidur di kamar.

Taemin : "Hyungdeul... aku buatkan bibimbap untuk kalian!" *dengan ceria+percaya diri akan dipuji oleh hyungnya karena masakanya enak*

Onew : "Wah! Kebetulan banget, aku udah lapar nih!" *beranjak dari duduknya, menepuk pundak Taemin, masuk ke ruang makan* "Gomawo Taem..."

Minho dan Jonghyun : *saling pandang, dengan tatapan : Apa-makanan-buatannya-terjamin-higienis-dan-menyehatkan?* *mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Onew ke ruang makan*

TaeminOnewJonghyunMinho : *duduk di kursi masing-masing*

Taemin : "Ayo makaaaaan!" *teriak*

Onew sudah menyuapkan sesendok bibimbap ke dalam mulutnya ketika suara Minho mengagetkan mereka semua.

Minho : "Taem, kau sudah mencicipinya kan?" *dengan pandangan nggak yakin ke arah bibimbap yang ada di depannya*

Jonghyun : "Kau nggak menuangkan racun kan ke sini?" *menunjuk-nunjuk bibimbap buatan Taemin*

Taemin : *meletakkan kembali sendoknya (belum jadi makan)* "Racun? Nggaklah hyung.. Tapi aku belum mencicipinya... hehehe.." *innocent face*

Onew : *mengerang* "PEDAAAAASSSSSSSS! AIRRRRRRRRRRRR!" *tangannya mengkipas-kipas mulutnya dengan kalang kabut. Wajahnya merah padam seperti kepiting rebus*

Taemin : *menyilirkan air dari keran wastafel dan memberikan air itu dengan wajah cemas*

Onew : "Bodoh ! Hah ! Hah ! Hah ! Memangnya aku, hah-hah-hah, ikan koki apa, hah-hah, disuruh minum air keran?" *semakin menjadi-jadi* "AKU MAU MINUM AIR! YANG MATAAAANG, HAH!"

Minho : *dengan sigap memberikan air matang pada Onew hyung*

Onew : "Glek ! Glek ! Glek !" *minum dengan beringas*

Jonghyun : "Memangnya kau menuangkan berapa sendok bumbu pedas ke bibimbap itu?"

Taemin : *angel face* "Satu sachet penuh!" *mata Jonghyun, Minho dan Onew melotot lebar* "Aku kan mikir kalau kita bikin kopi atau susu pasti kan satu sachet penuh dituang semua." *ngotot kalau tindakannya benar*

Jonghyun : "Pabo! Bumbu pedas itu seharusnya sedikit saja! 2-3 sendok sudah pedas."

Onew : *masih sibuk minum sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan Jonghyun*

Minho : *Cuma bisa geleng-geleng melihat kepolosan adiknya*

Dan setelah itu Onew melarang keras Taemin untuk memasak. Soalnya habis makan masakan Taemin, Onew diare 7 hari 7 malam. *Aihhh... authornya sadis(bletak) dilempar batu sama Onew*

-taemin pov-

Hihihihi.. Aku jadi inget waktu dulu pernah membuat Onew hyung diare gara-gara bibimbap buatanku. Sejak itu Onew hyung melarangku memasak, Key hyung sempat mencak-mencak sama Onew hyung gara-gara aku nggak boleh kursus memasak lagi. Mungkin Key hyung nggak rela kehilangan satu-satunya muridnya. *sapa lagi kalo bukan Taemin?*

Onew bilang, aku hanya akan membuat mereka sakit karena keracunan kalau aku yang memasak. Tapi kan aku maknae yang baik hati dan patuh sama hyung-ku.. jadi ku turuti deh. Tapi ada satu keahlian memasakku yang Key hyung nggak bisa.. M.e.n.c.u.c.i b.e.r.a.s ! Hehehe.. *emangnya mencuci beras=memasak?*

Key hyung selalu stress sendiri kalau harus mencuci beras. Dia akan bilang, "Aissshhh... ! Kenapa sih beras ini nggak mau bersih? Padahal udah ku cuci sampai 10 kali lho.. tapi airnya tetep keruh... Huh." Dan *sekali lagi* sebagai maknae yang baik hati dan patuh sama hyungku, aku segera mengambil alih beras itu, menuangkannya ke dalam teflon dan memasukkan ke dalam magic jar. *hehe..*

Dan dengan bijak aku berkata, "Hyung~ sampai 100 kali pun kamu mencuci beras, warnanya tetap putih susu." Key hyung mematung dengan mulut ternganga. Aku berhasil membuat Key hyung tertohok.. *ketawa devil* Tapi sewaktu nasi itu udah jadi dan Onew hyung, Jonghyun hyung, Minho hyung udah menyendok makanan mereka dengan lahap. Key hyung masih duduk dan memandang dengan jijik. Ketika Onew hyung menanyakan kenapa Key hyung nggak makan, dia bilang "Nasinya nggak steril.. Tadi Taemin tetap memasaknya walaupun airnya masih keruh." Dan kata-kata Key hyung membuat Onew hyung ketawa sengakak-ngakaknya. "Kau ini pintar masak tapi juga bodoh." Key hyung hanya melempar pandangan, diam-atau-nggak-akan-kumasakkan-makanan-untukmu-selamanya. Key hyung memang terlalu banyak teori.. Hahaha..

Oyaaa.. tadi curhatan tentang sifat asli hyungku belum selesai ya? Hmmm.. kalau Jonghyun hyung itu suka banget jahilin kita. Padahal kalau pas oncamera dia terlihat dewasa dan playboy(soalnya dia suka tebar pesona gitu sama fans.. *hehe,, mianhae* tapi kalau offcamera dia itu berkebalikan 180 derajat deh.. Pokoknya bedaaaa banget... Apa yaa bedanya? Kok jadi bingung gini aku? Aihh.. pokoknya bedalah.. *acak kadut nian, maklum, author belum terlalu mengenal Jonghyun xD*

Terusss... kalau Minho hyung... Dia nggak banyak berbeda sih dari aslinya. Minho hyung memang memiliki kharisma.. Hahaha... Dia itu dewasa sebelum waktunya.. Bahkan Onew hyung kalau minta pendapat selalu pada Minho hyung. Onew hyung benar-benar leader yang payah.. *dilempar tungku sama Onew* Apa Minho hyung jadi dewasa karena sering membaca buku-buku biografi gitu ya? Aihh.. kalau aku disuruh membaca buku macam kayak gitu pasti udah ku tinggal tidur. Tapi, sejujurnya aku ngefans banget sama Minho hyung, kalau aku cewek, aku mau banget sama Minho hyung.. , Pasti bakal benar-benar dilindungi oleh Minho hyung. *aiiihhh.. author mulai kumat gilanya* Psssstt.. jangan bilang-bilang Minho hyung yaa?

"Akhirnya sandwich dagingku selesai juga! Kenapa hyungdeul belum turun juga sih? Jangan-jangan mereka tidur lagi. Aku harus menyusul mereka!" aku segera menuju ke kamar setelah menata sandwich daging di meja makan. Formasi ketika makan juga ada aturannya. Onew hyung duduk di kursi depan sebagai ketua.. 90derajat di sebelah kiri Onew hyung duduk Jonghyun hyung, kemudian Key hyung, lalu dihadapan Key hyung duduk Minho hyung, disebelah Minho hyung duduklah aku. Hehe.. Aku memang nggak mau duduk di hadapan Key hyung, dulu ketika aku duduk di hadapannya, dia *key*selalu memandangku dengan pelototan ketika aku menyisihkan wortel dan bayam dari piringku. Dia bilang kalau menyisihkan makanan itu nggak baik, lagipula wortel dan bayam baik untuk pertumbuhanku(aku benar-benar tertohok waktu Key hyung bilang seperti itu, memangnya aku ini batita?). Dan dengan titahnya, dia menyuruhku melahap wortel dan bayam malang itu(padahal aku benci sama wortel dan bayam ,). Onew-Jonghyun-Minho hyung hanya menatapku dengan kasihan. Sejak saat itu aku meminta Minho hyung untuk tukeran tempat duduk ketika makan. Julukan The Almighty Key memang cocok. Nggak ada yang bisa melawan apalagi menolak titahnya. Aihhh...

Aku bertolak pinggang sambil menggembungkan pipiku melihat hyungdeulku malah duduk membundar kayak orang arisan di karpet kamar. "Hyung~," rengekku. Mereka menyadari kedatanganku dan menoleh. "Kok nggak siap-siap sih? Ayoo.. nanti kita telat lhoo..." aku menghampiri mereka, masih dengan mulutku yang menggembung. Ini salah satu caraku untuk meluluhkan mereka. *ketawa devil*

"Aighoo Taemin a~, memangnya kita mau ngapain sih? Ini kan hari minggu. Aku masih ngantuk," kata Onew hyung, juga merengek. Aku mengeluarkan kaos jalan santai dan 5 kupon doorprize, lalu memberikan kepada hyungdeulku masing-masing satu.

"Pakai ini hyung! Kita akan jalan santai! Dan kupon ini jangan sampai hilang, kita akan mengadu keberuntungan kita dalam mendapatkan doorprize! Aku yakin aku pasti menang soalnya kan aku masih kecil, belum banyak dosanya, jadinya hokinya gede. Hehehe *teori dari mana tuh?* Tanggal 16 Juli sekolahku ulang tahun dan mengadakan perayaan besar-besaran hari ini," aku menjelaskan dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Pergi saja sendiri," celetuk Jonghyun hyung nyebelin.

"Aiiihhhh.. hyung... Kita juga harus manggung disana hyung... Ayooo..." aku menarik-narik baju Onew hyung untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Aniya, aniya, pokoknya n.g.g.a.k ! Mana mungkin kita bisa mengambil tawaran manggung tanpa bilang manajer hyung? Terlalu besar resikonya Taemin a~," key hyung menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan mataku. Dia persis emak-emak yang melarang anaknya keluar rumah waktu maghrib. Aku mengeluarkan puppy dog eyes-ku dan menatap Onew hyung lama, Onew hyung paling nggak tahan kalau ku bujuk dengan mata mautku(?) ini.

"Mumpung hari ini nggak ada jadwal lain, iya kan iya kan iya kan?" aku memandangi satu-satu hyung-ku. Sial, mereka masih tetap keras seperti batu. Emmaaa.. bagaimana ini? Gimana kalau aku nggak berhasil membujuk mereka ikut manggung di sekolah? Huft.. Aku menggembungkan pipiku lagi.

"Hyung, apa salahnya kalau kita manggung di SMA-nya, lagipula memang benar kan kalau hari ini masing-masing member nggak ada kegiatan lain?" kata Minho hyung. Kata-kata Minho hyung seperti oase di tengah padang pasir. Aku segera menghambur kepada Minho hyung dan memeluknya senang. Dia mengerang dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi aku tetap menggelayutinya. Minho hyung! Kau memang flaming charisma ! Kau penyelamat hidupkuuuu... ! Aku bisa melihat Onew hyung manggut-manggut dan memakai kaos jalan santai dariku. *bayangin kaosnya yang bagus yaa.. #apaan sih lo des, nggak penting xD*

Sementara itu Key hyung memandang tajam ke arah Minho hyung dengan tatapan : Helooow-lo-lupa-ya-kalau-kita-sekarang-udah-terkenal-dan-akan-berbahaya-kalau-muncul-didepan-publik-yang-penjagaannya-nggak-ketat. Tapi aku nggak peduli dan tetap mendorong hyungdeulku ke bawah untuk makan sandwich dagingku.

"Hyungdeul, aku udah siapkan sandwich daging untuk sarapan. ^^" kataku dengan amat ceria.

"K-kau? B-buat s-s-sa-sarapan?" Onew hyung berkata terbata-bata. Wajahnya berubah menjadi ungu.

"Iyaaa.. kita harus makan dulu sebelum jalan santai hyung, biar kuat!"

"Kenapa nggak Key saja sih yang buat sarapan?" kata Onew hyung lagi, sepertinya dia belum bisa melupakan kejadian diare 7 hari 7 malam sebulan lalu.

"Tenang Onew hyung, aku udah mencicipi sandwich ini kok. Dan lihat, aku nggak kenapa-kenapa kan?" aku meyakinkan. Jonghyun, Minho dan Key hyung udah melahap sandwichnya, tapi Onew hyung hanya memandang sandwich yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ayolah hyung~, kalau nggak di makan kau bisa sakit nanti," kataku sambil mengunyah dengan lahap. "Enak kok."

"Hyung.. makanlah, kali ini nggak akan buat diare lagi kok," kata Jonghyun hyung sambil terkikik.

"Iyaaa.. enak kok," timpal Minho hyung.

"Tapi masih enakan buatanku," Key hyung berkata sambil senyum lebar. Onew hyung melahap sandwichnya dengan mata yang ditutup rapat. Setelah sarapan, cepat-cepat aku menyeret mereka ke dalam garasi sebelum pikiran mereka berubah. Aku memberikan kunci mobil Minho hyung dan memintanya menyetir ke sekolahku.

Aku nggak sabar ketemu sama Emmaa... Noona neomu yeppo !

*insyaallah masih ada 1 shoot aghy. Hmmm RCL ya chingudeul.. RCL kalian sangat berarti buat saya xD (, bletak)

balasan review chapter 1 :

1. Luce stellare of hyuzura :: haha.. iyaa taemin lagi powerfull ^^ thanks dah read n review ^^

2. noona96 :: emangnya eunhyuk juga sukka emma watson ya? aku ga tau... kasi tau dunk xD *berarti sainganku berat nuh =="*

3. taena unnie :: tuh kan lo post FF shinee yang review cuma dikit banget... ==" gmana sih caranya biar bisa dapat reviews banyak kayak kamu unn? ahhh iya ni FF nya masih kurang humor sih .. maklum ff lama ^^ coba deh unn baca FF duetku ama gimo michiko... yang judulnya Europe, i'm coming.. itu gila2an loh ^^ haha...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** **:** My Putih "a.b.u.a.b.u" Silver's Anniversary Party (Taemin's Fool Day) *parody fanfiction*

**Author : **DesySeungho TaeminShawol ShineeGenre : Humor (?), Family

**Casts**: Member SHINee

—chapter 3 *end*—

My Putih "a.b.u.a.b.u" Silver's Anniversary Party (Taemin's Fool Day) *parody fanfiction*

* * *

><p>-author pov-<p>

Lima orang namja nan ganteng, manis, dan imut turun dari sebuah mobil berwarna biru metalik tepat di depan pintu gerbang SMA Negeri 3 Magelang, *okee readers, sekali lagi author tegaskan kalau ini cuma k.h.a.y.a.l.a.n..#author stress gara-gara ngebet pengen ketemu SHINee* yang diatas pintu gerbang itu dibentangkan baliho besar yang bertuliskan," HAPPY SILVER ANNIVERSARY SMA N 3 MAGELANG" dengan huruf yang besar-besar dan di kanan kiri baliho dihiasi dengan balon-balon berwarna perak. Pintu gerbang juga dihiasi dengan pita-pita berwarna perak. Tapi apa itu? Kenapa pohon-pohonnya juga berwarna perak?

"Waaa... Kereeeennnn—" suara Onew terpotong oleh suara lain.

"Leee! Thole! *Thole=anak laki2 #bahasa jawa* Lha piye tho sampeyan ki kok malah ngadangi dalan. Hush! Hush! Hush! Pinggirke tho kuwi montore! Kok parkir nang ngarep gerbang," *logat jawa* security sekolah Taemin mencak-mencak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk mobil Minho yang diparkir di depan gerbang.

Tin...Tin...Tin... Kini dibelakang mobil itu banyak antrian motor yang mau masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Ngomong apa sih dia Taem? Aku nggak ngerti," kata Jonghyun.

"Ohh, Pak satpam tuh bilang gini, bla bla bla bla bla.. *menerjemahkan kata-kata pak satpam * . gitu hyung," jawab Taemin. "Oh ya, Minho hyung tolong pinggirin mobilnya ya?"

Minho meminggirkan mobilnya dengan malas sambil berdecak. "Kemampuan berbahasamu lumayan juga ya Taem!" gumam Onew. Taemin tersenyum lebar karena dipuji sama Onew.

"Pokonya besok gue harus belajar bahasa jawa! ," teriak Key. *nggak terima kalau kemampuan bahsanya dikalahkan oleh si Maknae* Hahaha

Kelima namja itu melangkah memasuki kompleks sekolah yang didekorasi serba perak. Perak? Lebih cocok lagi kalau kita menggunakan kata a.b.u.a.b.u =="

"Gilaaaaa! Sekolahmu keren juga ya? Mentang-mentang ultah perak terus semuanya serba perak! *baca:: abu-abu*," kata Onew kagum. "Lihat tuh, masa daun-daun pohon warnanya juga perak, terus gentengnya juga dicat perak. Keren.. keren...!" Onew masih mengagumi dengan tampang idiot. *xD deep bow*

"Iya ya hyung? Kok aku malah nggak tau kapan ngecat pohon sama gentengnya ya," sambung Taemin polos.

"Kau kayaknya tertular idiotnya Taemin deh hyung," celetuk Key sadis.

"Aisssshhh! Gimana sih kau ini Taem? Kau kan yang sekolah disini, masa nggak tau keadaan sekolahmu sendiri sih?" kata Jonghyun ikutan sadis.

"Hyung! Kapan sih Onew hyung dan Taemin bakal dewasa? Aku stress ngurus mereka yang kayak anak umur 3 tahun idiotnya," kata Key ke Jonghyun dengan frustasi.

"Ya udah, nggak usah diurusin! Hahaha!"

"Pabo~ ! Pabo~! Pabo~! Itu abu tau!" celetuk Minho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP-nya.

"Abu? Oooo iya dink! Kan sekarang lagi hujan abu gara-gara Merapi meletus! Lupa aku!" Onew nyengir innocent setelah menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Ooooooo~ *panjang banget sampai ada lalat mau masuk ke dalam mulut Taemin* Iyaaa yaaa!" Taemin dan Onew tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah sadar akan kebodohan mereka.

"Kau bodoh hyung," ejek Taemin sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje.

"Kau itu yang bodoh Taem," balas Onew.

"Hyung yang bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh Taemin a~!"

"Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh," kata Key sengak lalu berjalan masuk ke sekolah. Minho dan Jonghyun mengikuti Key yang meninggalkan OnTaem yang lagi debat geje tentang 'siapa yang paling bodoh dari yang terbodoh'.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Seru segerombolan murid cewek yang melihat SHINee. Mereka berteriak-teriak histeris kayak ayam mau bertelur.

-Taemin pov-

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Onew oppa!" seru cewek-cewek di sebelah barat.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Bling Bling Jonghyun oppa!" teriak cewek-cewek disebelah kiri.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Minho oppa ganteng! Ganteng ganteng !" cewek-cewek di depan kami mulai menyerbu.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Keyyyyy oppaaaaa..!" dan di belakang juga ada.

Tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik lari, aku segera menarik tangan Onew hyung, Onew hyung menarik tangan Key hyung, Key hyung menarik tangan Minho hyung, Minho hyung menarik tangan Jonghyun hyung. Kami berlari beriringan kayak main kereta-keretaan. Yeoja yang menarik tanganku membawa kami ke dalam aula. Sepertinya familier…

"Emma?" kataku bloon setelah pintu aula ditutup rapat.

"Pabo~ harusnya kau sms aku dulu kalau udah mau datang! Biar keadaan nggak seekstrim tadi. Bisa-bisa kalian kehabisan nafas kalau diserbu oleh mereka," kata Emma dengan mimik wajah cemas. Benarkah dia mengkhawatirkanku? Aihhh… xD

"Mianhae.. Aku juga nggak tau kalau reaksi mereka sampai seperti ini. Biasanya kan kalau aku masuk sekolah nggak sampai sehisteris ini. Lagian, aku kan nggak punya nomormu Emma," kataku sedikit merajuk mencari perhatiannya. Hyung-hyungku menatap bingung padaku dan Emma.

"Tapi kan sekarang kau sedang bersama seluruh member. Kau belum punya nomorku ya? Mian deh.." kata Emma merasa bersalah.

"Anyyeonghasseo Onew oppa, Jonghyun oppa, Key oppa, dan Minho oppa! Emma imnida!" kata Emma lagi sambil membungkuk sopan pada hyungdeul.

"Anyyeong!" seru hyungdeul serempak.

"Kurasa kami tak perlu mengenalkan nama kami pun kamu udah mengenal kami kan?" kata Key hyung. Emma hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi candaan Key hyung.

"O iya,, Pakai ini," Emma memberikan kami masing-masing sebuah tas kerdus. "Pakailah sementara aku akan menunggu kalian di depan pintu aula. Memakai itu maka kalian akan aman dari 'mereka' Cepat yaa dandannya! Sebentar lagi kita akan jalan santai," Emma segera keluar dari aula.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jonghyun hyung. Aku masih belum bereaksi, aku hanya memandangi pintu tempat Emma keluar tadi.

"Ya! Taeminie ! Kau melamun hah? Waeyo? Jatuh cinta kah kau?" sentak Minho hyung dengan lembut. Tapi sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Mwo? Aniyaa... Anhi Anhi Anhi!" aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat. Aku tau aku sedang salting, tapi tetep aja aku nggak mau hyungdeul tau tentang perasaanku.

"Hahahahaha... Nggak usah salting kayak gitu Taem... Jatuh cinta juga nggak salah kan?" kata Onew hyung. Huft... Aku menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Aku nggak mau kalian mengejekku kalau tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku nggak jatuh cinta pun kalian sering mengejekku, apalagi kalau kalian tau aku naksir Emma, pasti frekuensi aku di ejek2 pun bertambah..

"Apaan nih?" Key hyung memberantakan barang dari tas kerdus itu di atas meja. Key hyung mengangkatnya satu persatu. Ada kacamata hitam, topi, jaket super tebal dan nggak lupa yang paling penting dari yang terpenting.. m.a.s.k.e.r ...

"Jadi kita harus memakai semua ini?" pekik Onew hyung.

"Yang benar saja? Ini mah bukan jalan santai namanya, masa kita harus dandan kayak robot?" kata Jonghyun hyung.

"Sudahlah, daripada kita beneran kehabisan nafas gara-gara noona-noona itu," Minho hyung membelaku. Aihhh.. memang Minho hyung itu pahlawan sejati (?). Minho hyung mengenakan jaket, topi, kacamata hitam dan maskernya.

"Minho a~! Jangan terlalu memanjakannya. Sudah saatnya Taemin meninggalkan sifat kekanakannya dan bepikir dewasa. Sudah 17 tahun juga dia," kat Onew hyung menasehati Minho hyung. Tapi aku tau sebenarnya kata-kata itu ditujukan untukku.

"Sifatku kan bawaan dari bayi hyuuung~" aku membela diri sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Sudah sudah sudah... Nggak usah bertengkar lagi ahh.. Kita tuh udah tinggal bareng-bareng selama 2 tahun kok nggak akur-akur sih?" Jonghyun hyung menengahi.

"Wahh.. ada wiseman baru nih.. Hahaha," celetuk Minho hyung.

"Kalo nggak ada berantemnya nggak akan RAME KALEEEEE," kali ini suara Key hyung yang terdengar. Tapi nggak ada orangnya, lho Key hyung kemana?

"Nggak ada cermin apa ini? Aku nyari cermin nih! Kalau model rambutku kayak gini terus dipakein topi ya jadi rusaklah," Key hyung tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku dengan peralatan yang sudah lengkap *baca:: yang tadi dikasih Emma* kurang topi di kepalanya. Jonghyun hyung dan Onew hyung sedang memakai peralatan-peralatan menyamar dari Emma juga. Sementara aku malah masih menggenggam erat tas kerdus itu.

"Aissshhh.. menthel kali kau Key," kata Jonghyun hyung. "Dimana cermin ajaibmu yang selalu kau bawa kemana-mana?"

*bayangin Key lagi bawa magic mirrornya ratu jahat yang di Putri Salju. Example :

Queen Key : "Mirror mirror in the world, siapakah namja paling ganteng seantero jagad lelembut? "

Mirror : "Your majesty... Namja paling ganteng seantero jagad lelembut ya pastilah Queen Key"

Queen Key : "WHOODD? Seantero jagad lelembut lo bilang?" *mengoyang-goyangkan cermin dengan kasar*

Mirror : "Ampun ampun ampun Your Almighty... tapi tadi Queen Key bilang seantero jagad lelembut kok. Gue kan belum budeg kaleeee"

Queen Key : "Gurrae? Ya udah ku rewind... Mirror mirror in the world, siapakah namja paling cantik seantero jagad raya ini? "

Mirror : "Hmmm.. paling cantik yaa?" *mikir*

Queen Key : "kelamaan banget sih lo, tinggal ngomong kalo orang itu adalah Kim Kibum a.k.a Key kan gampang toh?" *maksa*

Mirror : "Anhi.. Anhi... Namja paling cantik ya pastinya Princess Taeminlah.." *ketawa-ketawa najong*

Queen Key : *shock berat, wajah di zoom 120X kayak di sinetron* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Siapa si Princess Taemin itu HAH?"

Mirror : "Yaa.. Princess Taemin itu adalah putri dari kerajaan . Dia sangat anggun, cantik dan manis" *senyum lebar*

Queen Key : "Apaaaa lo bilaaaaangg! Gue udah nggak butuh looo !" Praaaaaanngg ! *Cermin malang itu di lempar Queen Key sampai pecah berkeping-keping*

*sumpah yang di atas … Mari kita lanjutkan*

"Gara-gara si Taem tuh, aku kan jadi nggak mempersiapkan alat make up ku, jadi lupa deh…" Key hyung memasang wajah dramatis. Memelas.. Key hyung memang hobby memasang wajah seperti itu, tapi dia kan Queen of drama. Jadi mimiknya itu pasti hanya akting. Beda denganku, mimik wajahku ini asli, soalnya aku emang dari orok udah imut kok xD. *KeyOnewMinhoJonghyun : Hoeeeekkksss !*

"Taemin a~ cepat kau pakai baju mu, baru pertama kali jatuh cinta aja sampai bengong-bengong kayak gitu. Hahahaha," Onew hyung kembali mengejekku. Aku memeletkan lidahku ke arah Onew hyung dan bergegas memakai peralatan menyamar dari Emma.

"Hyung… Kenapa ya kok tadi nggak ada yang menyorakkan namaku? Padahal aku dengar mereka memanggil-manggil nama Hyungdeul, tapi mereka nggak memanggilku. T^T" kataku pada Minho hyung.

"Hahahaha.. *ketawa ala kuntilanak* Mereka bosen kali melihatmu, kan setiap hari juga kau sekolah disini," Key hyung kini mengejekku.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Kami keluar dari aula dan disambut Emma, Emma segera mengajak kami untuk bersiap jalan santai.

-author pov-

Selama jalan santai, Minho tetap berkonsentrasi pada PSP-nya. Jonghyun masih menggerutu karena susah bergerak kalau harus pakai pakaian ribet gini. Onew sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan dunia luar. *kasihan leader satu ini, gara-gara kebanyakan dapat job di luar SHINee, dia jadi sibuk banget dan jarang main ke luar dorm. Dunianya hanya berkisar tidur di dorm n tempat syuting* Key masih tetap sibuk menata rambutnya yang nggak kunjung masuk ke dalam topi. Dan Taemin terus-menerus memberi banyolan-banyolan yang jarang banget di respon oleh hyungdeulnya. *kasihaaann.. cini ma aku ja Taem xD*

Sebelum finish kembali di pintu gerbang, panitia acara memberikan instruksi agar menyobek kupon doorprize dan memasukkan kupon yang kecil ke dalam kerdus. Taemin menutup matanya dengan erat dan mulutnya komat-kamit ketika memasukkan kupon ke dalam kerdus.

"Kyaaaaa… Ini kesukaanku ! Hyung ! Aku harus dapatin doorprizeee ! Yeah" kata Taemin setelah memasukkan kuponnya. Hyungnya hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakannya Taemin.

"Taem, ayo siap-siap perform," kata Emma. "Masuklah ke aula dan berdandan ya?"

"O! Ne Emma ^^" Taemin semakin tersipu malu. SHINee cs masuk ke aula dan berganti pakaian.

"Baiklaaahhh.. kita sambut bintang tamu spesial kitaaa… SHINeeeeeeeeeee!" seru MC dari panggung di luar.

"SHINee ! SHINee ! SHINee ! SHINee !" penonton bersorak sorai.

"[All] Hello, hello  
>[Key] narumdaero yongkirul naesseoyo<br>[All] Hello, hello  
>[Onew] jamsi yaeginhallaeyo<br>[All] Hello, hello  
>[Jonghyun] naega jom seotuljin mollado<br>[All] Who knows eojjeom urin  
>[Taemin] jal dwiljido molla"<p>

SHINee keluar dari aula dan menunjukkan kehebatan mereka di atas panggung. Seluruh murid ikut bernyanyi. *ngimpi banget SHINee datang di acara pensi tahunan sekolahku xD*

-Taemin pov-

"Penampilan kalian bagus. Terimakasih ya udah mau datang. Taemin a~ Jeongmal gomawo ^^" Emma menepuk bahuku ketika aku dan hyungdeul tengah beristirahat setelah tampil di panggung.

Omoooo~ pasti wajahku udah kayak kepiting rebus sekarang. Dan aku tau hyungdeul pasti menertawakanku karena wajahku yang berubah merah ini. Biar deh.. *pasrah*

"Ne.. Cheonmanh ^^" aku tersenyum canggung. Emma berbalik hendak pergi ketika aku teringat sesuatu. "Emma, aku… boleh buka stand disini nggak?" Dia menoleh dan tersenyum manis. Manis sekali.. kayak es krim yang setiap hari ku makan, manis.. seperti lollipop yang ku akan ku jual di siniiii… xD

"Boleh, itu di pojok sana masih ada stand yang kosong," Emma menunjukkan salah satu stand.

"Gomawoo~" aku berlari kegirangan dan segera menyuntak bawaanku ke meja stand, berbagai lollipop imut dan stiker gambar animasi SHINee+tanda tangan tertata rapi di meja. Aku menunggu pembeli datang.

Krikk Krikk Krikk… *sepi* satu menit, dua menit, 10 menit, 30 menit. Kenapa standku SEPI? Segitu nggak payunya kah barangku? ==" Aku melihat hyungdeul berjalan ke arah standku.

"Biar kami bantu," kata Key hyung. Mendadak banyak sekali noona-noona yang datang dan membeli lollipop ku. Sial.. kenapa begitu ada hyungdeul stand ku jadi ramai gini sih.. Hyungdeul melempar senyum kemenangan setelah barang jualan ku habis. Oke, aku kalah hyung. Kalian lebih tenar dari aku T.T

"Ayo ayo berkumpul di dekat panggung, sekarang saat yang paling dinantikan ! Pengundian doorprize !" kata MC.

"Horeeee!" aku segera berlari mendekati panggung. Aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan TV itu. Aku udah malas harus berbagi TV berlima dengan hyungdeul. Selera kami jauh berbeda, aku suka Film kartun seperti Spongebob, tapi hyungdeul suka film horror, padahal kalau aku lihat film horror, aku bisa pipis di celana gara-gara takut. 00845 .. semoga nomorku ini beruntung. Hehehe.. *mupeng n ngiler liat TV*

"Nomor undian pertama : 00829 selamat, mendapatkan voucher belanja sebesar 500.000," ujar MC keras-keras. Waaaa.. bukan nomorku, tapi Key hyung maju ke depan dengan wajah mupeng. Aiiihh.. Key hyung yang dapat doorprize? Huft… Cocok sekali.. Selamat bershopping ria shopaholic hyung.. Nggak papa, masih ada harapan.. *menguatkan diri*

"Nomor undian : 00134 selamat, mendapatkan PSP!" Minho hyung berlari ke panggung dan mengambil PSP. Hah? Bahkan Minho hyung baru saja membeli PSP baru tapi sekarang dia udah dapat baru lagi?

"Nomor Undian : 00352 selamat ! Mendapatkan voucher gratis makan di KFC selama 1 bulan!" Onew hyung maju dengan tampang sumrigah. Onew hyung juga dapat? Mana jatahku ? , Nggakpapa.. Gwaencanna Taemin a~… masih ada TV. Satu-satunya doorprize terakhir…

"Nomor Undian : 00775 selamat ! Kau pemenang TV !" Jonghyun hyung mengambil hadiahnya. Bukan hadiahnya ! Itu hadiahkuuu…. Hyungdeul menghampiriku dengan tampang puas. Mereka mengajakku pulang. Enak saja mereka mengajakku pulang tanpa bawa apa-apa gini.

"Itu kan kuponnya jatahku semua Hyuuuuuungg, Sini buat aku semua doorprizenya !" teriakku. Dengan patuh mereka memberikan doorprize mereka padaku. *ketawa devil karena menang*

"Taemin a~.. Ya ! Taemin a~ ! Kau di panggil tuh," suara itu terdengar makin jelas di telingaku. Aku membuka mataku. Wajah Minho hyung tepat di depanku.

"Kau habis tidur Taemin a~?" katanya lagi. Aku menyadarkan diri, jadi tadi? Tadi hanya mimpi? Aku dapat seluruh doorprize itu hanya mimpi? Aihhh.. Siaaaall… T.T ternyata cuma mimpi, sementara hyungdeulku benar-benar mendapat doorprize. Masa aku yang mbagikan kupon ke mereka, tapi kok aku malah nggak hoki yaa. Huhuhu T^T

"Ya Taemin a~, kau di panggil tuh..! Bakal dapat doorprize kali kau," kata Key hyung. Aku bersorak kegirangan dan berlari mendekati panggung. Tapi wajah MC malah berubah bingung. Ahh.. mungkin dia terlalu shock karena di dekati oleh namja seganteng aku xD.

"Taemin a~? Memangnya kau ikut lomba 'mewarnai' ?" tanyanya heran. Doeeenng! Lomba mewarnai ?

"Maaf, maaf,, Lee Taemin yang di maksud adalah anakku!" seorang ahjussi maju menggendong anaknya yang kira-kira berumur 5 tahun. Aku malu dan berjalan mundur perlahan. Hyungdeul malah ketawa-ketawa. Arggghh.. kenapa sih hyungdeul suka banget kalau aku menderitaa? *frustasi mode on*

"Ayo pulang," kataku ngambeg. Mereka masih sibuk mengagumi doorprize yang mereka terima. Aihh.. kok aku nggak dapat doorprize sih? Sebel dehh… Sial banget hari ini.

Ketika akan masuk mobil, Emma muncul di hadapanku. "Taemin a~.. Jeongmal gomawo. Kau keren sekali tadi waktu manggung," Emma tersenyum manis. "o yaaa, ini no HP ku."

Emma menyodorkanku secarik kertas. Aku gemetaran menerimanya. Emma berlalu pergi dan dimobil aku masih mematung dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ya! Kau sudah 2 tahun mengenalnya masa kau belum minta nomor HP nya sih?" Jonghyun hyung menggodaku lagi.

"Aku kan nggak kayak kau yang gampang sekali minta nomor HP ke Yeoja hyung," aku menyinggung sifat playboy Jonghyun hyung, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memang kenapa Taem?" tanya Key.

"Aku maluuuuuuuu.. Ini aja aku bisa ngomong sama Emma, karena Emma yang mengajakku bicara duluan kok.."

OnewMinhoKeyJonghyun : GUBRAKKKK ! *jatuh denger kata-kata Taemin*

_finish_

Kyaaaaa… endingnya Gaje yaa? ==" Maksud dari endingnya tuh, saking polosnya Taemin, dia sampai nggak PD buat kenalan sama cewek. Gitu..

Hehhe.. RCL yaaa chingudeul.. ^^

Balasan review ^^ chapter 2

1. Kim Taena unnie

hahah.. key emang rada pabo,, aku tau dia nggak bisa nyuci beras tuh dari fakta ttg dia unn ^^ hehe

yupz.. FF shinee masih sangat sedikit =S disini seakan2 fandomnya KyuMin =="

makasih unn dukungannya ^^

2. yanna yunna

key emang bakat banget jadi emak2 xD ahh.. kalau jaejoong ma key arisan kayaknya bakal rame.. sama2 emak2 cerewet *plakk*

tetep jha key ga berhasil ... lha masakannya taemin malah bikin diare xD haha

3. noona961019

wahhh. kok sama kayak taemin yah suka emma watson.. ^^

Gomawo dah reviews yah ^^


End file.
